The NIGMS Postdoctoral Research Associate (PRAT) Program's overarching goal is to provide high quality postdoctoral research training in the basic biomedical sciences, in NIH intramural research laboratories, to a diverse group of postdoctoral fellows to prepare them for leadership positions in biomedical careers. The research projects focus on NIGMS mission-related areas of basic biomedical science. These include cell biology, biophysics, genetics, developmental biology, pharmacology, physiology, biological chemistry, computational biology, technology development and bioinformatics. Studies employing model organisms are encouraged. Publications are included as part of the IR research mentor's reports. PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2011: Karl Erlandson, PhD Bernard Moss, PhD (NIAID) Samuel Hasson, PhD Richard Youle, PhD (NINDS) Christine Jao, PhD Susan Buchanan, PhD (NIDDK) Stephen Parker, PhD Francis Collins, PhD (NHGRI) Kentner Singleton, PhD John OShea, PhD (NIAMS) PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2012: Chad Brocker, PhD Frank Gonzalez, PhD (NCI) Evgeny Kiselev, PhD Kenneth Jacobson, PhD (NIDDK) Carrie Lucas, PhD Michael Lenardo, PhD (NIAID) Nadine Samara, PhD Wei Yang, PhD (NIDDK) Ann Marie Stanley, PhD Susan Buchanan, PhD (NIDDK) Megan Wyeth, PhD Chris McBain, PhD (NICHD) PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2013: Julia Lemos, PhD Veronica Alvarez, PhD (NIAAA) Alex Valm, PhD Julie Segre, PhD (NHGRI) Carrie House, PhD Christina Annunziata, PhD (NCI) Alicia Pickrell, PhD Richard Youle, PhD (NINDS) Anastasia Aksyuk, PhD Alasdair Steven, PhD (NIAMS) PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2014: Amanda Conway, PhD Raja Jothi, PhD (NIEHS) Emily Holzinger, PhD Joan Bailey-Wilson, PhD (NHGRI) Kari Johnson, PhD David Lovinger, PhD (NIAAA) Jonathan Linehan, PhD Yasmin Belkaid, PhD (NIAID) Shireen Sarraf, PhD Richard Youle, PhD (NINDS) Aubrey Weigel, PhD Jennifer Lippincott-Schwartz, PhD (NICHD) David Montgomery, PhD Jordan Meier, PhD (NCI) PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2015: Amy Kullas, PhD Peter Williamson, PhD (NIAID) Amicia Elliott, PhD Benjamin White, PhD (NIMH) Dylan Murray, PhD Robert Tycko, PhD (NIDDK) Sam Golden, PhD Yavin Shaham, PhD (NIDA) Joo Yun Jun, PhD Jack Yanovski, PhD (NICHD) Julia Liu, PhD Toren Finkel, PhD (NHLBI) Ashley Swanson, PhD Roger Woodgate, PhD (NICHD) Natalie Shanks, PhD Katherine Roche, PhD (NINDS) Sam Kotler, PhD Marius Clore, PhD (NIDDK) PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2016: (All PRAT fellows are IRTAs) Miriam Bocarsly, PhD Veronica Alvarez, PhD (NIAAA) William Comrie, PhD Helen Su, MD, PhD (NIAID) Seth Dickey, PhD Michael Otto, PhD (NIAID) Jill Fritz, PhD Michael Lenardo, MD (NIAID) Jacob Nordman, PhD Zheng Li, PhD (NIMH) Jonathan Murphy, PhD Dax Hoffman, PhD (NICHD) Lee Frank Langer, PhD Trevor Archer, PhD (NIEHS)